The Chosen One
by YodasPatawan
Summary: IF YOU REVIEW THIS STORY I'LL TRY TO REVIEW YOURS! Don't be overwhelmed by the chaps it aint dat long. N E way Sam has joined the KnD and is attacked, again. Now a mysterious thing about her past has reappeared.
1. The Fake Gun

(me) New story yippeee!

(5) dude chill.

(me) ok I'm cool

(2) yea right

(me) shutup hoagie, btw nice name

(2) HEY!

(4) its true

(me) ok letme get on with the story before there is a fight

Summary: Have you ever wondered how kids are chosen for the KnD? Well this is a story of a girl who had a lot of life-threating situations and her decision to join the KnD.

"Ten minutes left class!" Her teacher called out. Samantha was sitting at her desk reading a book and her math mid-term laying on her desk. She was the first one finished and was reading a book series called Fearless. She was reading about when Gaia's friend Mary stuck a lipstick tube up to her back pretending it was a gun. She was distracted from her reading when she saw her pencil sharpener was full. She knew she had her math mid-term next and she should empty it now she won't have to during her math class. She got up and walked over to the garbage can so she could empty it. While she was emptying it she heard her principal come onto the loudspeaker saying it was an emergency lockdown. She was the closest to the door so she closed it, locked it, and pulled the blind down. She was about to run into the corner with the rest of the class when she heard a gun shot and felt a bullet nearly hit her left shoulder. She jumped behind a cabinet so she wouldn't be seen. She heard someone open the door and started to panic. She looked from around her hiding spot and saw a masked guy with a gun enter. He advanced on the rest of the class (the teacher wasn't there she left the class to go get another pen from the supply closet) and got ready to fire his gun. She hit herself in the head and felt the pen she always kept behind her ear for some reason no one knew. She had an idea and quietly came out from behind her hiding spot, signaled to her class to be quite, snuck up behind the guy, and put the pen end to the guy's head.

"Drop the gun right now!" she disguised her voice so she sounded like a male cop. He dropped the gun and she kicked it behind her. "Now get on the ground and put your hands behind your head." He did so and she looked around and saw some rope by the window. She was glad that the principal made all classrooms have rope that was long enough to reach the ground incase a fire blocked the door. She had one of the boy hold him down while she grabbed the rope and tied his hands and feet. "Now let's see whose behind the mask" she took off his mask and saw he was their ex-janitor, Jed.

"Hey your…I WAS STOPPED BY A FREAKING 7th GRADER!"

"Looks that way," she replied smugly.

"Man and I used to think you were cool and I had a crush on you! Asshole!" Nicole said. Even though Jed was young and handsome, Sam never had a crush on him.

"Nice move Sam," Chad (a/n just to let you know this Chad is not #274) said. Sam secretly had a crush on him.

"Wow that you really surprised me with your courage," her best friend Amelia said. "I would have been scared as hell". But what she didn't know is that there was someone hovering outside their classroom window surprised that anyone could pull that off.

Sam walked over and pressed the call button and told her principal to send a police officer to get him. Sam looked out the window but when she looked no one was hovering outside. The figure was going to report back at base.

(me) how'd ya like it? 411 Sam is 10 years old. For people who read Fearless books and are amazed a 10 year old would read them SCREW THAT ITS MY STORY AND SHE'S READING THEM! LoL

(5) she's scarin me

(me) haha very funny Lmao over here. (lmao laugin my ass off)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT! CODENAME KIDS NEXT DOOR BELONG TO SOME DUDES (WHO ARE NOT ME) AND FEARLESS BELONGS TO SOME OTHER DUDE!

SEAGULLS RULE

-that's supposed to be a seagull lol


	2. The Im

(me) ello all bored as hell as normal.

(1) figures

(5) Hey what sport do you play that involves this bat. It's different from a baseball bat.

(me) You never heard of softball?

(1,2,3,4,5) No

(me) ok yall are comin with me. goes to park to play softball Damn #1 you can hit, #2 you can catch, #5 you can PITCH better then me and that's sayin something, #4 you can play 1st base like WOW, and #3 you can um…cheer.

Anyway on with the story

"#1 of Sector V reporting back to moonbase concerning subject "New Girl", #1 said to the computer.

"What is new with the subject?" #213 asked. She was the leader in recruiting new members.

"Well their was, like you said, an attack on the school. They attacked her class, she pretended to have a gun, and he was later arrested," #1 reported back.

"Their was no doubt she is acceptable to join the K.n.d. but we want you and your team to keep an eye on her. Our sources indicate that she uses her computer a lot so contact her through an E-mail tell her to meet her in her backyard alone, but don't scare her. We also want you and your team to keep an eye on her because we have also found out that the guy escaped from jail and hour after he was sent to jail. He might go after her for revenge." #213 read off a fax.

"Ok 213, #1 over and out." #1 turned off the computer and assembled his team. "Ok team we are needed to watch over a girl," he grabbed her file. "Her name is Samantha P Cellicia (a/n don't ask that named popped out of my head). She is going to be a new operative. There was an attack on her school and she saved 14 students by risking her life. The attacker escaped and we fear that he broke out to attack her. She might also joined our team. So meet here in two hours and we'll be off." He left them to send her an IM.

To: SurfnSeagullDude

From: KidsNextdoor#1

Hello Sam,

I am #1 of the kids next door. It is a group of kids who battle to fight adults. I witnessed your…show of taking down that adult with the gun at St. Francis's School. I would like to meet you in 20 minutes in your backyard so we can discuss this…"privately".

#1

To: KidsNextDoor#1

From: SurfnSeagullDude

Ok I don't noe who the hell r u. But I'm in to meetin you #1. is tat really ur name? Nice name. I'll be armed incase if you try anythin. I'm extra cautious since the attack. I new some1 was outside so tat explains my gut feelin. Meet u in 10. Sam

Sam closed her labtop and walked out of her room. "Dad I'm meeting one of my friends in a few. First I'm heading to the backyard," Sam told her dad. She didn't want to mention that she didn't know this kid or that she had a knife in her back pocket. She went outside and shot a few hoops. She was a big basketball player and had a hoop in her backyard. She was shooting for a few when she heard a hum. It became louder and louder until it was almost as loud as her music. She looked up and saw someone coming down. When he landed he introduced himself as #1. "So you're the mysterious #1. I was wondering who that was."

"Yes well…I'm #1 of the Kids Next Door. We're a group of kids who…"

"Battle to fight adults. Yea I know the Im," she interrupted and nailed a three pointer.

"Yes anyway… we have been watching you for quite a while. Including the seen where you saved your entire class by pretending you had a gun. That was really brave. Not many of our operatives would have able to pull that off." Clears his throat. "Anyway we want you to join our team. You would be assigned to my team's sector."

"Hm…interesting offer but look at it from my point of view. Some wacko kid IMs me out of no, meets me in my backyard, flys in-in those awesomely wicked boots, and claims to belong to some wacked organization and you also want me to join. Ok well if you offer me proof of this organization and I'll think about it." Then #1's phone rang. He answered it.

"Uh huh…ok… I'll be aware…bye #5," #1 said.

"What was that about?" she asked when he started looking around.

"That was o… GET DOWN!" He threw himself at her and knocked her to the ground at the same time someone shot at them. She lived by an empty highway and she looked up to see a car speeding away. She looked at the liscence plate and saw the plate. 1-a-s-s-1.

"Ok I sort of trust you now but not joining yet I'll let you know pretty soon." Sam said getting up.

"I'd also let you know that someone from my team or I will be following you to make sure you're not attacked…like just now," he replied also while getting up.

"Hey…um…#1 are you like busy now?" Sam asked.

"No why?" he replied raising his eyebrows.

"Well I kind of owe you for saving my life so do you want to go get an ice cream?" she asked.

"Sure I'd like that." Then they went off to Magic Fountain.

(me) wow it's like 5 after 12 at night…well morning and I feel like I'm gonna fall aslee…ZzZzZz…wut? Ok I'm up. Anyway everyone else is sleepin so I guess I'll join them. But please if you review let me know wheter or not I should make this a Sam/#1 relationship. I want to make it a Sam and #1 but I don't noe… so post in your review. Night.


	3. Magic Fountain

(me) Blah blah blah blah. Don't ask y I just did tat cause I don't noe.

(1) ok I won't

(me) I STILL DON'T NOE WHETER OR NOT I SHOULD MAKE THIS A SAM/ #1 FIC! So if ur reading this please let me noe which one it should be.

Sam and #1 walked a few blocks to Magic Fountain. #1 ordered a small Pistachio ice cream cone and Sam ordered her usual small cherry slush. (a/n those things r lke awesome!). They sat down at a table far from others so they could talk.

"Ok well tell me a little more about the Kids Next Door," she said to him.

" Well it's for kids ages 8-12, but you begin training when your 7. Of course after that performance at your school you'd be immediately assigned to my sector," he explained to her. " First though you'll be sent up to moonbase for…"

"Wait hold up," she interrupted, "you guys have a moonbase as in a base on the MOON!"

"Yea," he said.

"Damn," she said in awe.

"Yes…well…any way the moonbase told me to keep an eye on you because they wanted to see how you handled danger and report back every so often."

"Wait how did this moonbase know I was gonna be in danger?" she asked puzzled.

"Well recived information from one of our spies about an attack on your school." He said and finished his ice cream cone.

"Well why did they pick me, why didn't they pick one of the other kids?" she asked.

"Well I don't know why moonbase was really secretive about that." He responded. Then Sam's watch went off.

"Oh shit, I gotta ditch, I have softball practice in 10 across town." She said while pulling out rollerblades out of her backpack. "I'll catch ya later #1."

"Ok if you need anything you have my IM address."

"Ok thanks for saving me before," she said skating off really fast.

"Maybe I should follow her from above to make sure she gets there ok," he said to himself and turned his boots on and flew high up but still low enough that he could see her.

Sam's POV

"Shit, shit, shit, I'm gonna be so late…unless, no Sam you know better," she thought. "Well I'll take the express route then." She rode onto the highway going as fast as she could. She rode for about 3 minutes when she saw the break. There was a break in the rode where she got off. Unfortunately it was 10 feet above the ground so when Sam reached the break she went flying off it and landed on her feet. "Ow…shit that hurts even worse then it did last time, well at least I'm only a block away…hopefully I have my glove in my bookbag. Good I feel it." She thought.

#1's POV

"What the hell? Did she just go flying off the highway to the ground 10 feet below her?" He watched her meet up with her team and he sat down on a lightpost across the street to watch. "Wow she can really pitch!" he said to himself. And he sat and watched her play for the next hour.

From: bucksfan 

no!

don't make it a sam/1 story. keep the 1.5 thing going.i read your last story and it was pretty good.you could put sam w/2. that'd be cool.anyway, great story so far,just try to make it longer.good job so far and keep writin'!

go bucks michigan sucks!

Me: You really hate Michigan don't you? I'll try to make them longer but not promising n e thin. It will either be 1/Sam or none at all and just action. So that's 1 for no relation and 1 for a 1/Sam (that one is me LoL)

By dudes Seagulls ROX and PLEASE RR!


	4. The Real Gun

(me) bored I can't belive its about to snow which means SNOWBOARDIN!

(4) I'm in!

(2) me two

(3) I'll watch

(5) #5's in

(1) I guess I'm in too.

(me) ok well if it snows tonight I probably won't get much updating in tom. So ur screwed HAHA! Evil me… not. Well here's the next chappie.

#1 was hopping from tree to tree…well he was flying from tree to tree watching Sam. He felt a really cold breeze and looked up. It looked like it was going to snow. When he looked down he couldn't locate Sam. He started to panic. "Oh shit I lost her," he was about to go searching for her when she came down in front of him upside down. She was hanging on the branch above him by her legs.

"Next time you try to spy on me try and be a little more secretive. The object of spying IS to be secretive. You're probably the best at stealth." She said still hanging upside down.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny. You're right I'm not the best at stealth," he replied. She dropped down and missed his branch, he thought she was falling but she grabbed the branch underneath him flipped and ended up on his branch. "See this is why you should join the Kids Next Door, I mean… I saw you make that jump before on the highway and you actually landed not that many operatives can even do that," he said trying to convince her.

"Like I said before give me a couple of days and then…" she jumped from down the tree "I'll let you know. Now you mention other people in your sector come down here and tell me about them." He came down and started describing the rest of the team. Soon they were at Sam's house and it was pretty late. "Well #1 I'll catch you later and remember what I said about being secretive," she gave him a smile and went inside. #1 was about to leave when he heard a loud shout.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!" her father screamed. If you saw her father you wouldn't expect that. You'd expect him to be young and cool. Well your right about one of them he was young so he wasn't that bright. Every day that he had a bad day at work he'd get drunk and take it out on her.

"You know I had softball practice!" she shouted back

"I never signed you up for anything!"

" No duh! I saved the money and signed myself up ass!" she screamed. "I'm not gonna be stuck in this place all day with YOU!" He went over to her and slapped her. It was so powerful that she was knocked off her feet and landed on her side. He went to kick her when she rolled out of the way so he ended up kicking the wall. He went over to the side table and took out handcuffs. "What are you doing?" she asked worried. He grabbed her hand and handcuffed her to a pipe. He then slapped her again. He picked up the phone and called someone.

"Jed, yea its Randy…uh huh…yea I have her," he hung up and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"You know JED?" she asked flabbergast.

"Of course why do you think he went after your class?" he responded as if it was nothing.

"You…little…bitch," she said.

Outside

#1 jumped behind a bush when he saw Jed pull up. "Oh man he's gonna kill her!" he said and quietly followed Jed in and ducked behind their couch. Jed went down to the basement or at least that's where #1 thought they were. He quietly followed him downstairs.

Basement

" I finally get my revenge," Jed said menacingly. He took out a knife and was about to put it to her throat and she kicked it out of his hand. He took out a gun and was about to shoot her when #1 tackled him. The gun slipped out of his hand. #1 quickly got up and saw the key for the handcuffs on the table. He grabbed them and went to undo the handcuffs. He got them undone when Jed picked him up and slammed him against the wall. (a/n if you read my other stories you realized that #1 keeps getting strangled lol. Poor #1) Sam weakly got up and walked over to him. He tapped on his shoulder and when he turned around she punched him square in the jaw. #1 fell to the floor Sam ran over to make sure he was ok. She felt a bullet wiz by her left ear and she looked behind her and saw her dad with the gun. She grabbed #1's hand and went running. She felt another bullet go by her leg. She ran as fast as she could up the stairs while half-carrying #1. She left him in the front of the house and she ran out back. She grabbed her bike and petaled to the front of the house when her dad busted outside. Unfortunately she lived on an almost deserted street so no one saw him. She petaled past #1 and grabbed his hand without stopping. She petalled into the woods and heard her dad's car following close behind. #1 saw a dead end and tried to get her attention but she kept petalling.

"Um…Sam…if you keep petaling you'll go right off the cliff!" he said.

"Exactly," she let go of the bike and grabbed his hand. "Whatever you do DON'T let go of me otherwise you'll drown!" They went off the cliff and she jumped off the bike while still holding his hand. He was screaming but Sam was perfectly calm. They hit the water…hard and floated back up. #1 was having a hard time staying above water but Sam who always go swimming in it was perfectly fine. Sam saw rock she normally grabbed onto so she wouldn't hit the waterfall. Sam felt #1 stay under water for a long time and she pulled him up. Unfortunately they passed the rock so the were heading for the waterfall. #1 came above water.

"#1 we're heading for a waterfall, I want you to get on my back hold onto my shoulders. I don't know how good you can swim but there are a lot of rocks and the current is beyond strong down there so hold on as tight as you can." She told him. They went flying off the waterfall and landed hard once again. She swam over to the edge and hung on which was hard because of the current. She got out and pulled #1 out as well. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yea I think you?" he asked.

"Um…sort of," she showed him her arm and it seemed she was shot.

"Ouch, hold on," he pulled out his phone which amazingly still worked. "#2 locate our coordinates and come over here as quickly as possible," he hung up the phone and looked at her. "My team will be over a.s.a.p. and we'll go up to the moonbase," he said.

"Okay, you might not want to watch this," she said giving him a look and she took out the bullet causing more blood to come out.

"Ouch," he said looking away.

"Told ya not to look," she said smiling. She looked up to see the ship approaching.

(me) I know ud never expect that.

(3) that was scary!

(2) I totally agree.

(1) that freaked me out.

From: bucksfan 

alright...another good chappie by the way.yeah,about michigan,their our rivals and all,so yeah.just like brookpark and jackson,or grove city and central.awesome.keep up the good work.

go bucks michigan sucks!

Me: Yea thanks. I'm not a huge football man but I'm for the giants and against the eagles. College football I like Notre Dame. (I'm Irish)


	5. 7

From: bucksfan

how much free time do you have?4 chapters in a day,thats astounding.its amazing.its freakishly cool.i thought 1 could swim though.oh well.good job so far.take a break every now and then though,wouldn't want ya to exhaust your muses.great work so far.

go bucks!

Me: haha I don't have much free time but whatever time I have I watch Mtv hits while reading/writin fan-fics. Thanks 4 ur concern but I'm wired on caffine so I'm good lol. I'm also a quick typer cough quickestinmyclass cough so it only takes about a half hour per chappie.

(1) bucks fan is rite you spend WAY to much typin.

(me) lol its tru but still… I like doin this so….

(5) ok so letme guess ur gonna stay up once again till lke 1 am to finish a chapter.

(1) how'd ya know. I mean I don't have skool tom. So I'm stayin up late. AND ON WIT THE STORY

(DISCLAMIER) I DON'T OWN SHIT…EXCEPT THE PLOT! SO DON'T STEAL! AND IF YOU DO FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN YOUR STORY (not really lol I'm not that mean but I will do sumetin)

"Here's some bandages for that wound," #5 said giving her some gauge (a/n I think that's what that is). "Man that looked like it hurt."

"Well of course it hurt…I mean getting shot in the arm ain't no walk in the park," said #4.

"Yea I agree," Sam agreed. "By the way I'm Sam."

"Hey I'm #5." #5 introduced herself.

"I'm #4," #4 said. "Over there with the stuffed animals in #3, you already know #1 obviously, and flying is #2." He said introducing everyone. Sam wrapped her arm and walked over to #2.

"Hey you must be #2," she said sitting down in the co-captains seat.

"Yep," he said.

"Let me guess you specialize in 2x4 technology?" she asked.

"Yep how'd ya know?" He asked smiling.

"Well A. you're wearing goggles and B. you're the one flying," she responded.

"So you're the only one around here who can fly this?"

"Yea can you picture him behind the wheel?" he said pointing to #4 who was battling invisible space monsters. "So do you know anything about 2x4 technology?"

"Um…I know that if you press that button the left engine will give," she said as he was about to press a red button. "And to fix it you press that one," and she pointed to a blue one.

"No offense but I think I know this ship better then you," he said and pushed the red button and the left engine died. "Okay maybe not. Now which one did you say fix it?" He asked and she pushed the blue button and the engine came back on.

She walked to the back of the ship to check on #1.

"How ya feeling?" she asked #1.

"Pretty good, you?" he responded.

"Yea good, so I got a question when I join will I get a numbah?" she asked.

"Ye…wait you're joining?" he said.

"Well it's either go back to home get killed or join the knd. Which one do you think I'll choose?" she told him sarcastically.

"Good point," he said.

"Prepare for landing sequence," #2 said over the intercom. They landed on the moonbase and went to some room.

"Man this place is huge!" Sam exclaimed.

"Welcome Sam I'm #213 and welcome. Now as you we have been tailing you…"

"No really?" she said causing #1-5 to snicker because #213 wasn't their favorite operative.

"ANY WAY… we have noticed your exceptional talent in the face of danger so we have asked you to join the Kids Next Doo…" #213 continued and once again Sam interrupted her.

"And I except," Sam said.

"Very well, welcome aboard #7. That is your new # and you will be assigned to Sector V, but we need t know what you specialize in. 2x4 technology, hand-to-hand combat…" for the third time she interrupted her.

"If you mean can I kick people's asses really well…I'm good at that," she said smiling.

"Well if you think you're so good..." she stepped in front of Sam "bring it on!"

"You're JOKING you want ME to take you on!" Sam laughed. #213 nodded. "Fine," Sam said and in one quick movement #213 was laying face first on the floor. "C'mon guys I don't know where this "sector" is so I'll need a lift," and she left leaving #s 1-5 flabbergasted but they followed off behind her.

(me) ok 5 chaps (I think) in one day. GO liz do a victory dance…uh huh it's ur b-day.

(5) she's lost it.

(me) NO I didn't like I told that buck dude I'm just wired on caffine lol


	6. Cell Phone Call

From: bucksfan

its me again.oh no!jk.

as always, great story.i think the clothe bandagey stuff is called gauze,but im not sure.number 7 kicks ass baby.u go dude!great job so far and keep up the good work.

go bucks michigan sucks!

Me: Your rite OH NO ITS YOU! Jk. Thanks about the story. Yea I'll probably give Sam/#7 a get out of my face attitude. Thanks and I will.

#7 was spread out on the chair waiting to arrive at her new sector. She heard #2 come over the loudspeaker that they will be arriving soon. She got up and walked over to the window to get a better look.

"#2 where is it?" #7 said looking around.

"You see that tree house?" he asked.

"Yea…NO WAY! You dudes live in a TREEHOUSE! Dude!" she said in awe.

"Yep it is quite cool," #1 said as he walked over to the two of them.

"It's beyond huge!" she exclaimed. They landed and #5 offered to give #7 the grand tour. She showed #7 every room and then showed her where she would stay. #7 thanked her and #5 left her to explore her undecorated room. She figured on getting a few posters of her favorite artists and hang them up. She was looking around when she heard her cell phone ring. She was confused for a moment because no one not even her friends knew her cell phone number and she never would dream of giving it to her dad. It took her a second but she figured someone dialed the wrong number. She looked at the caller Id and it said number blocked. She answered it and she heard a voice she didn't recognize but would soon become quite aquatinted to.

"Hello Sam," came the scary voice of father.

"Oh yes we were never introduced my name is father…"

"I don't give a fuck whose damn father you are but how the hell do you know me?" she said her voice starting to shake.

"Oh I've known you for quite some time but you've never met me. Like I said before-before you rudely interrupted me my name is father and I'm supreme ruler of the adults…"

"And I'm walkin' around dressed as Queen Elizabeth," she said unpacking her stuff even though it wasn't much.

"No you're walking around in a black surfing tee and blue shorts," he replied. She looked down and saw that she was in that.

"How do you know that?" she said panicking and running over to the window and closing the blinds.

"Please…like closing the blinds are going to help you I can still see you pacing," he said smugly.

"Listen dude I don't know who the hell you are but if you want to threaten me why don't you get your smug little ass over here," she said yelling into the phone.

"Don't worry you'll be meeting me soon but in the mean time I'll be watching you," father said.

"WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE AND STALKING ME!" she screamed.

"Goodbye Sam," he said and hung up.

"Whateva FATHER I'd like to see you try asshole!" Sam screamed into the air.

"#7 what's wrong I heard you screaming?" #1 said rushing in.

"Oh don't worry about it some wacko named father or whatever called saying he was watching me and shit…" she said but #1 quickly interrupted her.

"FATHER CALLED YOU! WHAT DID HE SAY!" he said looking at her like she was crazy not making a big deal about it.

"Well I said something sarcastically about what I was wearing and he said what I was wearing which totally freaked me out," Sam said laying on her bed.

"Ok well you did the right thing closing the blinds," he said peering over to the blinds.

"But he said he could see me still," she said sitting up. "Kind of freaky".

"It's not kind of freaky it's VERY freaky…"

"What the big deal he's only some gay dude," #7 said snickering at her own joke.

"Well let me explain…" so he got to explaining everything about father.

"Like I said before he sounds like some gay dude," #7 said still not convinced. "And even if he is as tough as you said I think you can handle him AS LONG AS YOU STAY QUIET!" she said and smacked him with her pillow.

"Hey that's not fair!" he said and he found a pillow and started hitting her and they ended having a huge pillow fight. "Ok well I better get back to my room and take care of…stuff," he said and walked out.

"Catch ya later #1," she called. Then she got ready for bed not knowing that father was watching her (a/n NOT IN THE PERVERTED WAY SOME PERVERTED PEOPLE ARE THINKING LoL).

(1) haha wit that joke.

(me) Some people r SO perverted LoL

(2) that's not funny

(5) you're so bad wen it comes to jokes #2

(me) it's sad actually. Alright catch you dudes later


	7. Jessica

(me) the KnD went on a mission so I'm bored waiting for them to get back in the mean time…

The next morning Sam woke up at 7 am, she was an early person. She woke up to find that #1 was the only one up beside her.

"Hey you're up early," #1 said.

"Yea I like going rollerblading early in the morning. I also want to explore the area. By any chance do you have a phone here?" she asked and he nodded. She flipped out her cell phone and programmed their number into her phone incase she got lost.

"Well it's kind of hard to not be able to find your way back when this place sticks out like a sore thumb," he joked.

"Yea true well I'll be back in an hour," she said and she was off.

She was riding around looking like a tourist. She kept looking around noticing every detail. She came around to a huge mansion and saw a bunch of kids outside picking on a little kid. She called #1 and asked him about them. He told her about them and said the were the DCFDTL and that if they were picking on a little kid they were trying to be mean so she said she would take care of that. She saw some rope lying around and saw they were under a tree, her specialty. She climbed the tree and tied one end around her waist and the other around the tree branch and slowly lowered herself down slowly. When she was in arms reach she grabbed the kid and pulled herself up and put the little kid on the branch and came back down in one quick movement.

"You must be the Delightful Children from down the lane," Sam said hanging upside down.

"Who are you?" they asked in unison.

"You're looking at #7 of the Kids Next Door," she said smiling.

"Great another knd dork," they said and went to grab her but she pulled herself up so all they grabbed was air.

"So slow and so sad," she said and untied herself and landed. "C'mon 5 against 1 I wonder who will win…you're right …ME!" she laughed. They each threw a punch but a 5 missed. She did one quick kick and they all ended up on the ground. "Now next time I see you picking on another kid I WON'T go easy!" she said and walked over to the tree. "C'mon you can come down, I won't drop you," she said to the little girl. She looked uneasy but jumped down and #7 caught her. "Hi I'm Sam what's your name?" Sam said cheerfully to the little girl.

"Jes…Jessica," Jessica said shakily.

"Well Jessica glad to meet you. Where do you live?"

"Down…down there," she said looking scared.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Sam asked and Jessica nodded vigorously. Sam walked Jessica home and Jessica started to become less jumpy.

"Thank you for saving me before," Jessica said. "You were awesome!"

"Aw…it was nothing!" Sam said blushing.

"Well this is my house bye Sam!" They reached her house and saw Jessica's mom waiting for her.

"Hey Jessica if those delightful creeps ever give you or any of your friends a problem let me know ok?" Sam asked.

"Okay, but where do you live?" Jessica asked.

"You know that big treehouse a couple of blocks down?"

"Yea, the kids next door treehouse?"

"Yea…" Sam responded.

"Oh my gosh… you're in the Kids Next Door! No wonder you're so good and thanks for that offer…but I don't have any friends," Jessica said glumly.

"Well you know what?"

"What?" Jessica said glumly.

"How bout I hang with you once and a while would ya like that," Sam said trying to cheer her up.

"OH THANKS SAM THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" Jessica said and gave Sam a big hug.

"Ok just as long as I'm not on a mission or anything like that. Well catch you later Jessica," and with that Sam was off. She got back to the treehouse to find everyone finally was up but they looked as if they just got up.

"You went rollerblading this early?" #4 asked as if she was crazy.

"Well yea why it's already 10:30," she responded.

"#4 ain't really a morning person," #5 said. "Neither is #5 for that matter."

"Hey #7 who was that little girl I saw you with before?" #1 said.

"Sh…how'd you know 'bout Jessica?" Sam said looking at him curiously.

"Well when you called I figured you'd kick the Delightful's butts so I went on one of the branches and took out binoculars and wanted to see the show," he said embarrassedly and Sam smiled at him. "Well I saw you knock them down and then I put the binoculars down for a second and then when I put the binoculars back on she was hugging you."

"Well her name is Jessica and she was the little girl, about 6 or 7, that the Delightful dudes were picking on. After I beat up the dudes she seemed really upset so I offered to walk her home. I kind of have a weak spot for little kids."

They went to get ready for their day.

(me) ON MTV THEY PREMIERED THE NEW EMINEM VIDEO YAY!

(5) she's obsessed.

(me) no I'm not I just love his songs. LoL

ALL EMINEM FANS E-MAIL ME! Along with surfers/seagull lovers…

(1) I don't think there are that many.

(me) ANYWAY evanescence lovers, softball pitchers, and Linkin Park lovers!


	8. Her First Mission

From: bucksfan

sry i missed a chap.we've been painting the basement today.that was a great action scene where 7 got to whoop the dcfdtl's arses.oh yeah.it was great that u also showed a softer side to your oc.it makes 'em seem more human i hear.anywho, keep up the good work.

go bucks michigan sucks!

Me: No prob. AND THANK YOU FOR BEING MY ONE TRUE REVIEWER! YOU DUDES SUCK I KNOW YOUR READING THIS SO YOU BETTER R R.

#7 was lying on her bed reading her Fearless books when she heard the alarm go off. She ran down to the briefing room and met up with the other operatives.

"Ok team the DCFDTL has taken hostage #72 and since we're the closest sector they assigned us to rescue him. We will depart for their mansion in twenty minutes. #1 dismissed them so #7 got up to leave but #1 called her back.

"Hey #7 I know you've never used one of these so I wanted to take you to the practice center for a few minutes so you can work on your aim," #1 said handing her a gun that shoots gum. They went down to the practice center and #7 had prefect aim and hit the targets on the spot. They soon left and was on their to the mansion and #1 came up with a plan. They set up in their spots and #4 went in on 1st floor with #3 and #2. #1, 5, and 7 entered on the 3rd floor. #1,5, 7 started off in the hallway and worked there way towards the delightful's wing (a/n In my story they have their own wing. Don't like it TOUGH LUCK!) . #1 called in to check on the others, they were ok, and were checking the prison in the basement.

They soon arrived in the wing and heard the delightful's in their room. They quietly walked by and saw a door that was heavily locked. #5 undid all the locks but it still wouldn't open. #7 signaled to them that she would take care of it. She gave the door a good kick and it swung open. Unfortunately, it made to much noise and they heard a guard or someone coming they quickly ran in and closed the door, hopefully the guard wouldn't notice the locks. #7 kept her ear to the door so she could hear if the guard stopped. He didn't and when #7 turned around to see #1 5 untying #72. #72 looked oddly at #7 but brushed it off. #1 called #4 to tell them that they found him but #4 told them that they were having a bit of a problem. It seemed #3 saw a hamster and awed really loud attracting some guards.

#1 introduced #72 to #7 and they were off to help the others. They ran down to the basement they soon arrived and saw that the other three were battling at least 11 guards. They went to work #72 went to help #s 3, #1 went to help #4, #5 went to help #2, and #7 loaded her gun and attacked the guards that went after her. She had a hard time battling three guards on her own but was able to do it. They soon defeated all the guards and were off to the nearest exit. Once they were outside #72 thanked them for all their help and was off to his own sector and they all left for the treehouse. Half-way there #7 got a call on her cell phone. When the others heard the beep they turned around. She gave #1 a look telling him it was father. #1 told the others to go up to the treehouse and wait for them. #7 answered the phone and she was right it was father.

"Good show today Sam," he said over the phone. #7 set the phone on speaker that way #1 could hear.

"Wait you were watching me?" she asked.

"Well of course. Why else would I kidnap #72? I knew the stupid moonbase would ask you idiots to save him and I needed to see you in action," (A/n SOME OF YOU PEOPLE R SO PERVERTED LoL) he said.

"You ass what do you want from me?" #7 asked.

"You'll soon see…" he said and hung up.

"Well that was pointless," #7 sighed and walked past #1. He just stood there as if she just blew off a promotion to be the top operative in the KnD.

(me) Ok dudes wish me luck I have a championship basketball game for P.A.L. tonight and tomorrow I have a playoff game with my school.

(1) You sure you play enough basketball?

(me) Yea

(5) Oy vey! Well I'm going to check out your game.

(4) me 2

(3) me three, hey that's my numbah!

(2) me 4

(1) I guess I'm in too.

(me) well g2g people wish me luck!


	9. The Pitbull

(me) sry bout the break in not updatin ben busy.

(2) No u just were just bummed that softball registration is closed…

(35) uh oh!

(me) YOU LITTLE…! ((((goes and attacks #2)))))

ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!

Btw this takes place right after the last chapter

#1 and 7 were walking on their way to the tree house when #7 started to tense up. #1 noticed it but ignored it and they just kept walking. Soon #7 started panicking and sped up. #1 caught up to her and was looking around to see what was wrong but all he saw was a pitbull across the street.

"Um…#7 what's wrong?" #1 asked and was almost running to keep up with her.

"Well…I…have… I don't like…them," she said and pointed to the pitbull.

"You have a fear of dogs?" he asked.

"No," she said and sighed. "Only with pitbulls. See when I was 4 I was out learning how to ride my bike when I stopped to check if I had a flat. When I got back on my bike a pitbull came out of no where and tried to bite me. I petalled really hard but since it was my first time I didn't go really fast. The dog bit my tire and punctured a whole in my tire. I lost control and my bike went into the street and I fell in the middle of the street…the same time a car was coming. I was hospitalized for 3 weeks."

"Wow…I'm sorry," #1 said astonished.

"Yea well, no biggie eh? I mean now…now I have the greatest friends in the world" and with that #1 blushed, "and a life that any kid would want!" she said.

"Yea no biggie," #1 said thinking what #7 went through in life. They walked the rest of the way to the tree house in silence. They reached the tree house and it was late. #7 grabbed a quick bite to eat and then went up to her room. She went out of her window and sat down on one of the higher branches. She started to cry.

"Man mom ever since you died my life has been like crazy!" she said as if her mom was sitting right there. #7 got up and grabbed onto the branch above so she would have balance. She walked back into her room and put on the music.

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight

She loved that song but it always made her think about her mom. She didn't feel like listening to the song right now and put on a hip-hop/rap station.

Do the rockaway

Now lean back

Lean back, lean back,

Said my who don't dance we just pull up our pants

And do the Roc-away now lean back, lean back…

"Lean back," #5 who just appeared in the doorway. #7 went over to the radio and lowered it. "Well now I guess I'm not the only music fan in the tree house now."

"What! #s 1-4 don't listen to music?" #7 said astonished.

"Well #3 listens to that rainbow monkey stuff, #2…I don't know if you could call what he listens to music, #1 he sort of listens to music but he says that he doesn't have time for music, and #4…what does #4 listen to?" #5 said.

"He seems like a punk/ rock person to me," #7 said.

"That's what I think but I never hear him play anything so I don't know," she said smiling and sat on #7's bed. "So who's your favorite rapper?"

"Eminem," #7 said without even thinking.

"Cool he's really good but his rhymes are to slow that why I like Twista," #5 said proudly.

"I like Twista too, but I can't understand a word he says," #7 said.

"I totally agree," for twenty minutes they were talking about music non-stop. Soon it became really late and #5 said she had to get some zzz's. #7 also got ready for bed and went to sleep.

(me) sorry it's kinda like…BLAH

(1) blah?

(me) Yea blah

(1) whateva I don't get you

(2) me neither

(me) whateva

DISCLAMIER: I don't own knd (even though I wish I did), the Vanessa Carlton Lyrics, nor the Fat Joe ones.

SONGS IN ORDER OR APPEARENCE:

Thousand Miles: Vanessa Carlton

Lean Back: Fat Joe ft. Remy


	10. Jed again

(me) I'm like…BLAH!

(4) here we go again

(me) before the fite starts on with the story

#7 got up early once again and got ready for her morning stroll (well rollerblading stroll). She passed the delightful's mansion and saw some flickering lights. She figured that a light bulb was burning out but what she didn't know was that it was father burning…stuff (a/n lol). She passed Jessica's house she noticed all the lights were off she figured her and her family were still sleeping. She kept riding when she heard a familiar engine traveling behind her. She looked behind her to see Jed in her father's car traveling behind her. She came up with an idea, took out her cell phone, and told #1 what her coordinates were and her situation. She heard a gun shot and she ducked. She turned around to see some new guy hanging out the passenger side window with a gun.

"When will they ever learn?" #7 said to herself. She saw the cliff she told #1 to meet her at. She stopped right before the edge and turned around. She heard an aircraft around.

"No where to go Sam!" Jed called out.

"Once again you're wrong!" she replied and fell off the cliff backwards. She fell about twenty feet and grabbed onto the rope ladder hanging from the MOSQUITO. "So long sucka!" She climbed up the ladder and entered the MOSQUITO.

"What are you on America's most wanted list?" #4 asked.

"Ha ha…actually America's most wanted is after me," she replied. She looked down and saw Jed following her in the car. "Shit!" She knew if Jed found out about the KnD…

"#2 fly this thing up into the clouds so people can't see us from the ground!" she called out to #2. He gave her a puzzled look but did so. She sighed in relief and collapsed into her seat.

"You ok?" #5 asked.

"Did those big bad meanies hurt you?" #3 asked. #7 gave #5 a puzzled look about #3.

"Nah, this time I'm fine." She said to them, "Hey #2 does this thing have any device thingie to find out if anyone is following you from the ground?" she asked #2.

"No…" #2 replied but #4 interrupted him.

"Yea we do," he said.

"We do?" asked #1 2.

"Yea you stick your head out the window and look down. If you see the same jackass on your tail that was on you for the past 10 minutes then you know your being followed. That's our system," #4 joked and the whole team started laughing.

(me) ZzZzZzzZzz. Ok it's pretty late here so I'm getting to bed see ya!


	11. Kidnapped

(me) I'm so tired ZzZzZzZz….DOES ANYONE HAVE AN IPOD? IF THEY DO PLEASE HELP ME!

(1) what's an Ipod?

(me) You're joking rite?

(1) No

(me) oh my god…. Anyway here's the rest of the story

please I'm really desperate for reviews (except for bucksfan thanks so much for reviewing) so please if you read please review. If you review I'll review one of your stories (as long as I know what their about).

They were riding on their way back from saving #7 when the ship shook.

"#2 status report!" #1 shouted.

"It looks like we have been shot by…something


	12. The Exchange

(me) see what happens #1 when you piss me off. I get you kidnapped

(1) haha you are just SO funny

(1) I KNOW! RITE!

PLEASE R&R THE DUDE WHO OWNS THIS SITE SPENT A LOT OF TIME FOR PUTTING IN THAT REVIEW BUTTON SO PLEASE USE IT.

Sam bladed as fast as she could all she had on her mind was #1. "He was so nice to her and now she had him kidnapped." She thought. Soon she arrived and busted open the door.

"YO DUDES WHERE THE FUCK IS #1!" She screamed into the house. There was no answer so she checked in the basement because she watched plenty of movies and she knew that all torture chambers where in the basement. When she arrived in the basement she found out that she was correct. She hopped from cell to cell trying to find #1. She reached on cell that was half in darkness but she saw a part if a red sweater lying on the floor. She kicked open the cell and rushed in but only to find that it was a red piece of cloth.

"Are you looking for him?" a voice came from behind her. She turned around to see father in the cell door way holding #1. #1 was in really bad shape his cloths were torn and he had a lot of bruises. Sam went charging after father and went to grab #1 but father took him out of reach. Sam gave him a quick kick…down low. (a/n you all know where I'm talking about) He dropped #1 and she quickly scoped him up and started running.

"GET THEM!" she heard father scream but she kept running. She reached a broom closet and threw the door open and hopped inside. She heard the guards run by and she relaxed and put on the light. She set #1 down and knelt beside him.

"#1 are you ok? #1 please answer me!" she said and started to cry. "God this is all my fault I should have never joined you guys I was being so selfish. If I thought about the dangers I'd bring you would never have went through this," she said and she thought that she would trade anything to change places with him so he would never had gone through with this.

"Aw…c'mon it's not all your fault," #1 said faintly trying to get up.

"#1!" #7 said in a sigh of relief and hugged him really tightly and #1 gasped in pain. 'Oh my god I'm so sorry, but #1 this is all my fault if I never joined the KND you would never be in this mess!"

"It's ok Sam it's no big deal and I'm fine," he said trying to get up and he gasped.

"Ok #1 just nice and easy you're i…" she was interrupted by him.

"I didn't gasp because I'm in pain. I gasped because…"now he was interrupted by someone else.

"Father has just found out where you are hiding," father said and #7 whipped around to see father standing right behind her.

"Wait! You're this father dude?" she said. "So what the hell do you want from me!"

"I have been watching you for a long time now and you seem very talented for a kid your age so I figured if I had you on my side I could finally defeat the KND," he said. "But then you joined the KND and I knew that you could defeat me easily. So I had to get rid of you."

"Are you done?" Sam asked bored. "So your saying that if I stay with you you'll leave him alone?"

"Yes," he responded.

"Alright I'll stay with you as long as you promise to let him go," she said.

"Fine I'll let your stupid friend go," he said upset.

"#7 NO, DON'T!" #1 yelled.

"#1 don't worry I'll be fine," she said and was carried off by two of father's guards.

(me) ok not as long as before but I wanted to get this posted tonight.

(2) cause she has Terra Nova tom.

(me) LALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LALALA

(3) what's the big deal?

(me) it's pretty much the same thing as mid-term but you really can't study for them.

(5) ouch

(me) so I GTG bye every1 wish me luck!


	13. Attack Plans

(me) SNOW DAY WHOO HOO!

(1) yay

(3) I get to play with my stuffed animals all day!

(5) uh…yea great

(me) anyway on with the story

Sam was sitting in a cell…bored when father entered.

"So Sam have you made your decision?" father asked her.

"Yea I'll join you I guess. What choice do I have?" she told him. "As long as you fork over major weapons."

"Fine, I'll give you weapons and tonight we'll be doing a midnight attack," he said laughing and then left but left the door open. She snuck out and went to find a phone. She couldn't use her cell phone because they took it away. She searched the whole house and soon found a cord-less phone on the third floor. She took it into a broom closet and dialed the KnD.

"Talk to me," #5 voice came over the phone.

"#5 it's #7 did #1 arrive at the tree house?" #7 asked.

"#7 are you okay where are you and #1 did arrive…kinda screwed up though,"#5 responded.

"Ok good as long as he arrived. Anyway I'm at the Delightful's Mansion and I joined father".

"YOU WHAT!" #5 screamed.

"Chill I'm double-crossing him. He told me that he was planning an attack on the tree house tonight at midnight. Arm the tree house but don't make it obvious and act like I betrayed you. Oh, and don't worry about hurting me…you or the others can throw a few punches and shit," #7 said. "Make sure #1's ok by tonight. Ok? I got to go I'll see you tonight, bye." Then Sam hung up before #5 could respond.

Sam left the closet and went to explore the house. She searched the whole house for any vital information she could steal. She reached the second floor and came across father's office she pressed her ear to the door to hear if he was inside. She didn't hear anything so she went inside. She looked around and saw a few papers lying on his desk. She walked over to them and saw that they were of the tree house and where he was attacking. The papers showed the whole tree house and all the weak spots. She scanned the paper into her scanner watch and was about to send them when she heard father coming. She saw some boxes and ducked behind them. When father entered she made sure that she couldn't be seen. From the sound of it father walked over to the desk, sat down, and called someone.

"Yea it's me," he said into the phone, "anyway Samantha has joined us and we're attacking tonight. NO I DO NOT NEED HELP! I mean I have my children, henchmen, and Samantha so we should be fine. Bye." He got up, left, and once he was about twenty feet away from the office she got up and went after him.

"Father you promised me that I could use weapons." She said to him. "Where are they I want to practice targeting."

"Oh yes, very well follow me." They went to the third floor and father showed her to the targeting room. She grabbed two laser guns she started firing one and she pocketed the other. After a few minutes of firing she remembered she never sent that map so when she was sure no one was coming she e-mailed it over. After a few hours she got bored and went to re-explore the house when over the loudspeaker that father wanted her to meet him downstairs in 10 minutes to leave.

She arrived downstairs to see the delightful's and father entering a ship. She entered and sat down. She typed into her watch that they were leaving and then sent it to Sector V. Soon after the ship was on its way towards the treehouse . Sam started to worry if her plan wouldn't work.

From: GoldenFlither 

Oo wow...  
this...is...GREAT! yu rock! hahaha when i read the part in yur summary that yull review ppl stories if theyt read yurs, it made me laugh!good way to pick up readers! lolz! anywayz this is awesome (remember...i never just say that) #7 NO! update soon!

Me: Thank you, thank you (((bows)))). Thank you SO much for ur review. I ACTUALLY HAVE TWO READERS YAYAYAY! I new tat summary tingie would be a good idea. LoL

From: bucksfan 

dumdumda!father wants sam to side with him to help defeat the orginization that gave her so much?classic.now the question is will she do it.anyway,great job and keep up the good work. sayonara!

go bucks michigan sux!

Me: so glad you dudes lke it. And I also have nother reviewer Numbah 162 or sumetin lke tat (I cant find the review) well thanks every1 for reviewin!


	14. The Attack

After about 5 minutes of flying they finally landed about a hundred feet away from the tree house. They all quietly got out and father aimed his gun at the door and the delightful's got into their robot. Father shot the gun and the wall exploded. They all went up to the tree house (Sam had rocket boots on) and entered. Sam fired but took close aim so she wouldn't hit anyone. After a few minutes of fighting #s 2-5 were tied together and #1 was pinned against the wall by something.

"Well, well, well it looks like it's finally the end of the famous #1," father taunted. "#7 I want you to have the honor to get rid of #1.

"Me?" Sam asked confused this was NOT part of her plan, but then she realized this could come to her advantage. "Okay", she looked behind her to where father was standing. She positioned herself in front of #1and took precice aim. #1 started to panic he knew that #7 wouldn't shoot him but if she didn't their cover would be blown. "Goodbye," she shot the gun at #1 and then she turned around and shot father on the left arm. The shot she shot at #1 hit one of the things that was pinning him to the wall and it gave way. With the other arm he undid the other one. #1 ran over to the others to untie them while #7 fought with father and the delightfuls. Once the others were untied #1 ordered battlestations. Once of the delightfuls pressed a button and a claw came flying at #7 but she easily dogged it. Father fired at #1 who also dogged it. #5 shot a mustard gun at the robot and it clogged up on arm. Then #7 got another idea she made her way over to #5 and told #5 her plan. #7 ran up to the robot and climbed on without being detected. She climbed to certain part and pried the metal off the robot. After the metal was off and you could see the wires #7 signaled to #5 to start firing. She did so and she shot at the wires which became messed up and the robot stopped working. When the robot malfunctioned father looked over and saw Sam on the robot. He shot at her and #7 lost her balance and fell 20 feet off the robot and hit the ground, hard. Father walked over to the spot where she was laying trying to get up. He pointed the laser gun at her and was about to shoot when #1 kicked him from behind and he landed face first on the ground. His laser gun fell on the floor and #2 picked it up. He aimed it at father. #s 2&4 aimed their guns at the delightful's.

"You little double-crosser!" father yelled at Sam.

"Aw…did I upset poor little father?" Sam taunted back. Father got up and fired a fireball at #7 and it hit her square in the chest and she went flying back and hit the wall, once again hard.

"Oh, shit I'm gonna be sore tomorrow," came her voice from the ruble. #5 ,who was the closest, was about to shoot father when he grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she screamed. That only made father laugh and he back-handed her in the face. He then threw her across the room and she hit her head on the wall and was knock unconscious. #1-4 rushed over to her to make sure she's ok. (a/n (4) where are those delightful dorks during this). Since the delightful's (a/n (me) HAPPY?) didn't have a gun pointed at them went running over towards their father. Father threw another fireball at her but it missed by inches. She saw #4 shoot at him but it also missed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw #1 carry #5 to the hallway. Sam snuck out of the battle to check on #5. When she arrived in the hall she saw that #5 had a pretty big gash on her head which was bleeding. She also took a good look at #1 and saw that he had a lot of bruises.

"Is she ok?" Sam asked him.

"Right now she's unconscious, we'll have to get her to a hospital. That cut is really deep," #1 told her.

"Here I always keep these in my pocket," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple of Butterfly stitches. (a/n I'm not sure if that's the medical term but that's what my skool nurse calls them) Sam put the stitches on #5's head hoping that would help. She was just about to tell #1 to take #5 to the hospital when the wall exploded. Father walked in very angry.

"#1 take #5 to the hospital I'll hold him off," #7 told #1.

"Hold it there," father said and flew over in front of #1. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Yes they are," #7 said and pulled out the laser gun she stole from him and shot at him. #1 took his chance and picked up #5 and started running. He got about 20 feet when father shot another fireball at him. It hit him on the shoulder and he had to stop because it burned so much.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Sam flicked her rollerblades on and went charging after father and tackled him in the stomach.

(me) ok it's 11:30 at night I have none of my h-work done cause there supposed to be a snow day! AHHH!

(1) Well those blasted adults never called so you can't trust them.

(3) I hope there is a snowstorm so I can make snow angels!

(me) yea sure you can do that while I go snowboardin…who's in?

(4) me

(1) me

(5) me

(2) me I guess


	15. Damn lot of chappies

(me) whoo hoo snow day

(3) yay snow angels!

(me) and snow boarding!

(1) whoppie! NOT!

ON WIT THE STORY

Sam tackled father and he landed flat on his back. Father just layed there for a second, amazed that #7 knocked him off his feet. #1 started running again with #5. He ran out to the window and jumped out. During his fall he turned on his rocket boots and they went flying towards the hospital.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," #7 called. She ran off to find the others. They found them in a shoot out with the delightfuls. They were beating the delightfuls because the delightfuls always remained in formation so they weren't exactly small. #7 turned around to see father charging after her. When he was about 3 feet away she jumped up and when she came down she landed on top of him. When they saw their father was defeated the delightful children ran out the window to the ship. #2 ran over to the computer to call moonbase and #4 watched over father while #3 tied him up. #7 was just about to fly out the window in her jet boots the delightfuls busted in through the wall and #7 who was standing right there was thrown against the wall, again.

"Shit what is with me and walls?" #7 asked herself. #3 stayed to watch father so he wouldn't escape while #s 2 & 4 battled the Delightfuls. #7 got up a little wobbly and saw that a moon base ship was approaching. She figured that she wouldn't be missed so she hopped out the window and made her way to the hospital. She flew for a few blocks but not realizing it because she was deep in thought. She was hoping #5 was ok. She was also wondering how #1 was doing. She looked down at herself to see how badly injured she was. She had a lot of blood coming down her left leg, she couldn't move her left arm, and she had a huge headache. She made her way to the hospital and entered but didn't turn her rocket boots off. She received a few stares, well I mean come on how many 10 year old girls do you see looking like something out of a action movie flying into a hospital?

"Abigail Lincoln, WHERE!" she said grabbing the security guard.

"5th…5th floor room 124," replied shakily. She flew to the elevator and punched the up button. She impatiently hovered for a second and then the elevator came. She got in and punched the 5 button. Before the elevator opened half-way she was already out looking for room 124.

"120,121,122,123." she mumbled to herself. "124!" She went in to find #5 sitting up and talking to #1. #5 looked very tired. "Hey #5 how are you? #1."

"Ok…what happened to you?" #5 responded.

"Um…father plus delightful children plus another wall equals much pain," #7 joked.

"Where are father and the delightful creeps now?" #1 asked.

"Well when I left a moonbase ship was coming, father was tied up, and the delightfuls were battling the others, but they were getting their asses kicked," she responded."So #1 you sure you're ok? You look really beat up."

"Yea I'm sure I'm ok, but you really should get someone to look at you while you're here…" he said but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Come…!" #5 called but before she could finish the delightfuls busted in.

"Not you asses again!" #7 said.

"Thank you for that nice greeting, but we are here for avenge on our fathers behalf," they said, "you sent him up to the KND prison transport and you will not get away with it!'

"You wanna bet?" #7 replied.

"As a matter of fact we are armed," they all took out guns (not the ones that fire bullets the ones that shoot mustard, ketchup, etc), "and you three are not",

"And your point is?" #7 asked.

"OUR POINT IS…" they started but #7 and 1 ran up to them and kicked the guns out of their hands.

"That the Knd will kick your asses? That we know," #7 replied smugly. #5 tried to get out of bed but couldn't so #1 tossed her one of the guns they took from the delightfuls and she started shooting. #1 and 7started to fist-fight with the delightfuls. They soon kicked the shit out of them (a/n sry I HAD to say tat lol) and they were about to kick them out when the delightfuls went running out of the room.

"Well that was easier then expected," #7 said. They were about to sit back down when the wall exploded and the both of them were thrown across the room.

"WHAT IS WITH ME AND THESE WALLS!" #7 screamed. When the dust cleared father was standing there in the doorway. "Wait how did you escape?"

"Well I just took out the others…" father started but #7 interrupted him.

"Wait you took out the others and I took YOU out single-handedly?" she asked bbut didn't wait for an answer. "Man that's sad yo."

"Ha, ha, you're just so funny you could be a comedian, but you won't be able to see the day you become one!" he replied.

"Shut the bull shit and bring it!" #1 said. Father charged at them and #5 shot at him from her bed. It hit him on the side and he was thrown about five feet. When he got up he charged at #5. #5 who couldn't move watched in horror while he charged at her.

"#5!" the two of them called out. Father grabbed #5 by the throat and pinned her against the wall and she started to choke.

"LET HER GO!" #7 screamed only to receive a fireball in the stomach which threw her across the room and into another wall (a/n okay I'm makin her hit TOO many walls lol).

"Damn walls," she said.

"#5!" #1 called. "#5 hold on I'm coming!" #1 went charging at father and father threw #5 at him. (a/n (4) ok?) #5 looked unconscious and when #1 was hit he also went flying into the wall opposite of #7. Father walked over to where #1 was and went to grab his neck but he dogged his hand but didn't get very far.

#7 POV

"#1," she screamed mentally. She didn't have enough strength to say it. She saw #1 get picked up by father and he threw him across the room. All the memories of #1 came flooding back to her. The moment she received the IM to him saving her the first time, then to jumping off the cliff, to having ice cream, etc. Father went to throw another fireball at him.

"Goodbye #1 I'll see you in hell!" (a/n (5) that sounds lke sumetin #2 would say. (2) HEY!) father got a fireball in his hands. She could see the look of pure terror in #1's face. She didn't realize the fact of her getting up, but before she knew it she ran right in front of #1 at the same time father threw the fireball and was caught full throttle. Then blackness.

Regular POV

#7 stayed awake long enough to see the others along with a couple of other members from moon base or something. THEN blackness.

(me) OMG OMG OMG!

(1) what?

(me) I MADE THE SOFTBALL TEAM! YAY GO LIZ DO VICTORY DANCE (((does victory dance around room, very gay victory dance))))

(3) well she's very happy

(5) ya think?

(me) and to show my happiness I'll post faster

(2) is that possible?


	16. Ok this story is endin soon! I hope LOL

When #7 finally came around she saw that she was lying in a hospital room and #s 1-5 were sitting around her.

"Oh…shit I told you guys I'd be sore from those walls," she said and tried to sit up. "Damn walls".

"#7!" they all screamed.

"Ok so how long have I been out?" she asked them.

"Um…well three days…"#3 started.

"WHAT! What is today's date!" she asked.

"Um…the 13th," #5 said.

"Ok good," #7 said and breathed a sigh of relief. "I was afraid I missed my softball game, but it's not till tomorrow."

"Oh no, Samantha you're not going anywhere tomorrow in the condition your in," the nurse who just came in said.

"C'MON! I NEED to go to that game, it's the playoffs and I'm the only pitcher!" she responded starting to become pissed. "Fine!" she gave in but they could tell she was still going. When the nurse left they started talking about father.

"So whatever happen to the bastard?" #7 asked.

"Well prison transport arrested him but once they went out of orbit he escaped," #2 said.

"Shit… what 'bout the delightfuls?"

"Well they escaped," #4 said.

"So how you doing #5?" #7 asked.

"Well little bruising on my neck," she should #7 strangulation marks, "but other than that nothing much. Little bruises but no big deal, but I think #s 2-5 should come with me staring at the silent #1.

"Wh…" # 2 started but #5 punched him giving him a "look". "OH…yea let's go." Once they left #7 and 1 were silent for a minute.

"So glad your ok #1," #7 said.

"Why did you do it?" #1 asked.

"Do what?" she said taking a bite of the hospital food but after taking a bit put it back down.

"Stop father from killing me?" he responded.

"Well," she started. "When father went after you all the memories of you came back to mind. Like the time you saved me from that asshole, when you sent me that IM, and when we jumped off the cliff. But the one thing I was thinking was that you did so much for me and I never did anything for you so I just had to. Plus I would have felt terrible if anything happened to you," she said and smiled at him.

"Well thank you," he said. "So how are you getting to your game tomorrow?" and he smiled back.

"Well what floor are we on?" she asked.

"Second why?" he responded.

"Well if I was on the first I would sneak out the window, but I figure I'll just use my jet boots."

"I owe you so if you need any help let me know…" he started but was interrupted by a beeping. "Oh shit it's the delightful's again, I gotta go I'll be back as soon as I can," and with that he left. #7 plopped herself up and saw there was a gift for her on the side table. She unwrapped it and it was the Fearless book she was reading. She opened to the page she was on and out fell a note.

Dear #7,

I found this on your bed and saw you were reading it. Hope this keeps you entertained in the hospital. How can reading be fun? Sorry that was #4. That guy is really getting on my nerves LoL. Talk to you soon.

Your Friend,

#5

&

#4

Sam smiled to herself "man #4! I wonder if he has ever been in a library," Sam thought. She started reading and before she knew it she finished the book. She put the book down and glanced at the clock 6:15. "MAN! I've been reading for three hours," she said to her self. She settled her head back down and closed her eyes.

"Dinner time!" a friendly nurse said and came in with a plate of shit. (not literally)

"Are you SURE that's safe to eat?" #7 asked to her retreating back.

"No I don't think so," #4 said coming in and moving the plate of whatever it was and placing a Burger King bag in its place.

"THANK YOU!" she said. "I thought I was gonna die from food…can you even call it food, poisoning."

"No problem. Sorry it took so long you can obviously tell we went out to eat," #2 said.

"And you'll never guess what we had!" #3 said sitting down.

"Um…Burger King?" #7 said.

"Hey! How'd know?" #3 said.

"Oh I don't know," #7 responded sarcastically. Only #s 1,2,4, and 5 caught the sarcasm and started snickering while #3 just stared at them.

"So how was the battle?" #7 asked munching on the fries.

"Uh…so-so. We kicked the delightful's butt but they left," #4 said.

"No you idiot they didn't flee SOMEONE" #5 said and look at #4, "let them escape, #4!" That was the cue for everyone to look at #4.

"Hey it's…it's not my fault!" he said.

"Sure it's not #4," #2 said sarcastically.

"THANKS #2!" #4 said glaring at #2.

"What did I do?" #2 asked.

"You…" #4 started but #7 interrupted.

"Break it up you two! Break it up," she said.

"I'll break you up," #4 mumbled under his breath but #7 caught that and gave him a glare.

"Uh…uh I think I'm gonna get some soda," #4 said running out of the room.

"VISITING HOURS ARE OVER!" a voice came over the intercom said.

"Damn oh well we have to split," #1 said. "Oh #7 see you tomorrow at 3:30," he said winking. It took #7 a second but then went "Ohhh".

"Right catch you tomorrow," she said smiling.


	17. BLAH cant think of anything

#7 woke up at 10:30 and cursed at herself for waking up so late. She saw that the nurse delivered her breakfast but she left that untouched. She saw that she had another card so she picked it up and it was Jessica.

Dear Sam,

I heard from Nigel that you were in the hospital because of father. I hope your ok. Once you get out of the hospital can you stop by my house?

Get Well VERY Soon,

Jessica

There was also a picture it looked like her and Jessica. She was walking with Jessica and in the back-round you could see the DCFDTL laying in a heap on the ground. "That is so sweet," Sam said aloud.

"What is?" came #5's voice from the door.

"Hey #5 I got a card from that little girl, Jessica," she told her.

"Aw…see you've been in the treehouse for what a week? And you have a little friend and a deranged lunatic after you…isn't that nice?" she asked and they started to laugh.

"Make that two father and Jed…speaking of him I'm surprised he hasn't showed up to kill me yet," she said surprised.

"Well when we first came to visit you #1 showed the security guard a picture of him and told him that he was after you. #1 told him that if he let that guy in he'd kill the security guard," #5 said smiling.

"I feel bad for that poor security guard," #7 said.

"Why?"

"Because when you were here I grabbed him and I was all up in his face saying "Abigail Lincoln WHERE!" he looked as if he'd seen the devil," she said. "As a matter of fact he did." She said as an after thought and the two started laughing.

Soon lunch time came and the rest of the team came with McDonalds. So #7 was very grateful because they were serving eight-week-old meat loaf. They started talking about all different things and at about two o'clock. The rest of the team left but #1 stayed.

"Sorry but I went through your bag and found your softball uniform and I figure you'd need it for the game," he said smiling and left. 2:30 Sam shut the door for her room and put her softball uniform on and left a note to the nurse saying where she went so she wouldn't call the cops. She put on her shoes and very wobbly made her way over to the window and jumped out. Half-way to the ground she pressed the button on her boots and they went into jet mode. While flying towards the softball field she stretched out because she barely got out of bed so her muscles weren't exactly limber. When she arrived she met up with her friend Jamie. When Sam pitches Jamie is her catcher so they had a pitcher-catcher bond.

"Hey Sam what happened to you?" Jamie asked.

"Um… a school bully was picking on a little kid," Sam lied. Of course Sam felt bad lying to her but she couldn't tell her the truth. Sam put her stuff in the dugout and went back out and plopped down on the grass and started stretching.

"OK team get back in the dugout!" their coach called. "Ok so Sam your pitching the whole game, Jamie you're catching, Lisa you're playing third, Michelle you're playing second, and so on. Sam and Jamie started warming up when Sam heard a humming sort of noise. She ignored it and continued pitching. When the first batter was coming she did her trademark throw the ball up in the air three times and fix her visor. She waited for the signal from Jamie. Jamie and Sam secretly went to every game and recorded all the players stances, whether they were lefty or righty, whether they hit better on an inside pitch or outside, and if they were better at slower or faster pitches. She received the signal, two then three and she moved the glove to the inside, which meant that a fast pitch is hard for the lefty batter to hit on the inside. She threw a fast inside pitch and it was a strike. Jamie gave her a nod saying good job. For the second pitch she just threw a fastball. The batter hit a soft grounder to her and Sam scooped it up and threw it to first. The ball beat the batter so she was out. The next batter was the other teams star hitter. Their coach told Sam to intentionally walk her but Sam knew that she wasn't going to. Jamie gave her the signal and she threw it, a strike. Sam ended striking her out. The next batter ended up hitting a pop-fly to the second baseman who easily caught it. Then it was their turn to bat. Sam just plopped down in the dugout bench because she wasn't gonna probably get at bat this inning. In fact she didn't get to bat till the third inning where she hit a single.

The rest of the innings were the same pretty much but in the forth inning however the other team scored two runs so the score was 3-2 in favor of Sam's team. In the final inning there was two outs and Sam was up to bat even though they were winning the other team still had a chance up at bat. Sam entered the batter's box and the pitcher threw the ball, a ball. The second pitch was a strike however. The third pitch Sam swung and made full contact. She started running and didn't look at the ball. When she was almost at first the coach told her to keep going. She went to second and the third base coach was telling her to run to third and then home. She sprinted as fast as she could and easily touched third. On her way home she saw that the first baseman had the ball and was throwing it home. She was a few feet away and the catcher jumped up to catch it. Sam went down and slid across home at the same time the catcher came down with the ball, but she was safe. The team came running out to greet her and they all jumped on top of her. Their team ended up winning by three points and Sam got the inside the park home-run ball she hit. When she and the team were leaving she noticed a few familiar faces in the stands.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!" Sam asked #s 1-5.

"Hey we weren't gonna miss out on your playoff game!" #5 said.

"I can't believe you almost hit an outside the park home-run!" #1 said.

"Yea you should have seen #4! It was hilarious! When the ball came really close to the fence he jumped up and nearly had a wrestling match with the outfielder for the ball. That is partially the reason you were able to make it home," #2 said smiling remembering the seen and everyone started laughing. The girl who Sam suspected played the outfield for the other team walked by and gave #4 the middle finger and everyone started laughing harder.

"Man that girl's got an attitude!" #4 said.

"Yea, and thanks for trying to give me a home-run," Sam said and she gave him a hug which caused him to blush, major.

"Uh…," he said.

"Anyway how 'bout I treat to ice cream?" #7 asked.

"That would be great!"

"Thanks"

"I'm in!"

"I guess."

"YAY ICE CREAM!" (a/n guess who said that)

So they all went to the ice cream at the ice cream parlor two blocks away. The all got different kinds of ice cream and sat down. They were talking about how that girl gave #4 the finger to how father is an asshole. They were finishing up their ice cream when #7 felt like something wasn't right. She had her back to the street so she asked what kind of car was behind her and #5 said a white suv. She heard the shot even before it happened. She grabbed everyone and pulled them down to the ground when the shot went off. She heard the screeching of the tires and it skidded off.

"Are you…"but before #1 could finish #7 pressed the button on her boots and they went into jet mode.

"#7!" they all screamed but it was to late she was already off.

"I'm tired of this bullshit it's gonna end right now," she said to herself and went after the SUV.

"Guys I have a tracking device in my ear the receiver is at the treehouse in my room on my bedside table. I'm going after her and I want you to get some plane and follow. So get your asses to the tree house pronto!" #1 ordered and turned on his own jet boots and went after her while the team headed to the tree house.


	18. hi

(me) Grr…

(2) what?

(me) we just had a friggin b-ball championship game last nite and we lost by 3! THREE FRIGGIN POINTS!

(5) ouch

(me) yea oh well

Disclamier: I DON'T OWN SHIT SO DON'T SUE YALL!

#7 was beyond pissed now. She was tired of people trying to kill her and the rest of the team. She followed the van as fast as she could. She didn't think Jed saw her yet so when the van stopped at a red light she grabbed onto the tracks on the top of the car. (a/n the thingies where you tie shit to on the top of your car). The car was started heading east towards the woods (a/n not the same woods as in like the second chap.) The car started speeding up once it entered the woods. #7 saw a small house coming up. She took out a gun she had been working on. The gun didn't use bullets but was like a laser gun. It shot a laser and if aimed correctly it put the victim into temporary unconsciousness.

#1 was following close behind #7 and the van. When the van reached the house #1 stood on a high up tree branch, but he was still able to see.

When Jed got out of the car #7 stayed put and carefully aimed the gun. When Jed started walking towards the house #7 turned on her rocket boots and quietly followed him.

"Eh hem," she cleared her throat, "I think your bullets kind of missed."

"You little…" he said and was about to whip out his gun but she already had hers out.

"I wouldn't pull that out if I was you," she said smugly.

"You don't have the guts to," he said. She was confused for a second then she realized that her gun looked exactly like a real one.

"You wanna bet?" she smiled.

"You bet," he said and charged at her, but he didn't realize she had her jet boots on so she just went into the air ten feet above him.

"How'd…oh yea your in that geeky organization with those kids you were with today. Unfortunately, my bullet missed, but luckily I have had some friends tip me off to where you were," he taunted. "Let me introduce you to my little friend (a/n it's return of the Godfather! AHHH! No) yo kid get your little ass out here!" he called into the house and #1 came out.

"What? #1! What are YOU doing with HIM!" #7 said.

"Well lets just say you can't trust what you see," #1 said. (a/n ok now this is gonna get REALLY confusing so the #1 that came out of Jed's house will be called #1A the one on the tree branch is #1B, ok everyone got that? Good!)

"I'll say this guy doesn't look anything like me!" #1B said.

"Oh shit now I'm the one confused!" #7 said.

"#7 it's me!" #1B said.

"Oh please I mean c'mon who'd want to hang out with you anyway," #1A said.

"Ok let me see how can I figure if which is which," #7 said then she got an idea.

"Ok first," she aimed the gun at Jed and shot it which knocked him into unconsciousness. "Now let's see state your full names," #7 said.

"Nigel Uno," #1B said.

"#1," #1A said.

"Well that's helpful," #7 said.

"#7 please this is clearly an imposter. I mean look what you've been through and every time I was nearly killed so I had to get away from you!" #1A said. "I'm not dying over you!"

"Oh," #7 said. "What's your story," she said upset to #1B.

"#7 it's me I would never desert you." #1B said. Which caused #7 to smile.

"Ok just one last test…"

(me) sry bout such shortness but please I need all my readers to tell me SAM/#1 romance or not!


	19. too many chappies AHHH

(me) ok well sry to you 1/5 fans this is a Sam/1 story! Sry I'm so sry but I needed to take a break from them. ((((Dodges flyin tomato)))) So please still read it. SRY.

"The final test is," she said and went over to #1B and kissed him. Then she walked over to #1A and kissed him. #1B just stood there in shock but #1A looked like he was about to puke.

"That was positively gross! How could you…AH!" #1A exclaimed. He ran back into the house and slammed the door on the way in.

"So #1 I see you've worked on your stealth skills, but it was kind of obvious you were on the branch above me," #7 joked.

"You just…" he started, "wow!"

"What? You are upset?" she asked blushing.

"No, but…wait if you knew I was up in the tree why did you kiss me?" he asked giving her a curious smile.

"Um…well…you see…" she started and really was blushing. Then #1 stepped closer and so did #7. They were less then an inch away when #7 pushed #1 really hard so he went flying and she jumped back.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked rubbing his neck. She pulled a bullet out of the tree right next to her.

"That's why," she said and they both turned around to see Jed standing there with his gun. "Oh shit I forgot that the unconsciousness is temporary!" Jed took aim again and fired which missed #1 by a foot. #7 took out her gun and shot at Jed, but he dodged it.

#1 searched around to find a temporary weapon, but all he could find was rocks. So #1 picked up a few tiny rocks and ducked behind a tree. He threw a rock as hard as he could at Jed and it hit him in the head. Jed stumbled back a few feet from the impact. #7 turned around to see #1 signaling for her to come near him. #7 came over to him and asked if he had a plan. He whispered his plan in her ear and they set up. #1 went on one of the higher branches out of view. #7 went over to Jed and started curing at him.

"You son of a bitch! You killed #1 NOW I'M GONNA KILLYOU!" she screamed. She started advancing on Jed who actually seemed quite scared. He tried to shoot her but it missed by a few good feet. She made him back up to the spot right underneath #1.

"NOW!" #7 screamed and #1 dropped all the rocks he had onto Jed's head. #1 came down to find #7 tying up Jed, again, and talking on her cell.

"Yes, I have captured escape prisoner number 27075 at" looked up at the address, "578 east Woodland street. Please send a squad car immediately." She hung up the phone and turned to face #1.

"So we have 1 mad killer down and 1 to go," he said and she laughed. The police soon arrived and they ditched so they would be gone before the news crews arrived. The police soon arrived and they ditched so they would be gone before the news crews arrived. They both flew off to the tree house. When they were leaving the woods they saw the MOSQUITO approaching.

"You guy are a little late!" #1 called to the descending ship.

"Well sooooorry!" #4 called out of a window, "#2 over there couldn't get the ship started."

"Well hurry up and get us out of here I see a news-van coming!" #7 called and they lowered a rope-ladder. #s 1 & 7 climbed up the ladder to the ship. They entered the ship and sat down. "Thanks you guys were SO much help in battle!" #7 said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," #3 said not catching the sarcasm and #7 rolled her eyes.

They soon arrived at the tree house and they all plopped down on the couch to watch TV. When #2 put it on the news came on and sure enough it was about Jed.

"Wait leave it on I want to hear what they say," #1 said glancing at #7.

"Authorities say that they received a phone call saying that the person had in custody Jed Paltro. You may remember him from a few weeks ago breaking into a school and was brought down by Samantha Callisto. Samantha hasn't been spotted since the incident, but authorities figure she has something to do with the capture of the subject in question. We also arrived to see a ship, which looked like a Mosquito, having a rope ladder hanging with two kids on it. Let's roll the tape." The newscaster said and they rolled the tape it showed #7 and 1 climbing up the rope ladder. #7 and 1 looked at each other and smiled. "Authorities aren't definitely sure but they suspect that is Samantha and another boy climbing. Authorities have released a sketch," on the screen appeared a sketch of #1. The sketch had his footballish bald head but the features were totally off. When the sketch appeared the whole team, including #1, was rolling on the floor laughing. "of what an accomplice of Samantha may look like. If anyone has information on the two please call…" and a number on the screen appeared which was labeled crime info. "We've also received word that Samantha's father, Luca, has been found dead in his home."

"Oh shit, that is not good," #7 said.

"Yea…oh no! #5's just realized something, if one of our enemies called up that number…" #5 didn't need to finish and they looked at #7. They knew that if #7 was spotted social services would take her away because she didn't have any parents and was WAY too young to be considered an adult.

"What if social services come?"#1 said.

"Well #7 you have a mother right?" #4 asked.

"Um…I'llbeupinmyroom," she said really quickly and ran to her room. When she arrived she performed this thing with the lock so even a key wouldn't unlock it and collapsed on her bed and started crying.

"GOOD JOB #4!" they all screamed.

"What did I do?" he replied. They all rolled their eyes and collapsed onto the couches. Except #1, he walked over to the computer and ran a web-search for "CALLISTO". A bunch of newspaper websites came up. He clicked on one of them and a newspaper article came up.

_Unusual Shooting, No body._

_By Carl Amino_

_Yesterday, February 12th, two gun-shots were heard from the Callisto household. Neighbors heard the gun shot and called 9-1-1. Authorities soon arrived and discovered a nine year old girl lying unconscious with a gun-shot wound to the side. Samantha Callisto, age 9, was reported today in critical but stable condition. She became conscious around 1 o'clock this morning, but didn't say who shot her. _

_At the crime scene two types of blood was found. One belonging to Samantha and the other belonging to her mother, Josephine Callisto. Authorities searched everywhere within a one mile radius but they did not discover Josephine's body. The father, Luca Callisto who was on a business trip at the time, was recently commented saying "I don't know who would come after our family but I'm glad my daughter is ok, but PLEASE if anyone has information on my wife please contact the police". _

At the bottom of the article there was a "See related articles" button. He clicked on it and there was an article that was dated the next day. (a/n I'm not gonna type the whole article but just give a summary)

_Mysterious Blood_

_Authorities have recently discovered a trail of blood belonging to Josephine Callisto. The blood was found ½ a mile away from the Callisto household. One investigator said that the blood started abruptly and continued for a few yards and then just vanished. Investigators are confused because the only place to go, where the blood ended, was up. There were houses or anything of the sort. It was just an empty field. _

"Wow" #1 said and printed out the two articles. He walked over to his teammates and showed them the article. When they finished reading it they all just sat there flabbergasted. They felt terribly bad for #7, she didn't know where her mom was or even if she was alive. Everyone turned to look at #5. They new she could sort-of relate since her mother was dead. (a/n that's what I heard don't know if its true) #5 voluntarily got up and walked towards #7's room. She saw the door was closed so she figured it would be polite if she knocked.

"Yea?" she heard #7 muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"It's me can I come in?" #5 asked.

"Sure hold on its locked" then #5 heard #7 walk over to the door, jiggle the handle or something, and the door swung open. #7 looked like she was crying for a while. They both sat on her bed.

"We know what happened," #5 said. "With your mom," she said as an after thought.

"Oh," she said quite taken aback she didn't expect them to find out that quickly.

"I know what you're going through," #5 said sympathetically. "My mother died when I was little."

"Yea well sorry to hear that," #7 trying to sound sympathetic. She didn't mean to sound mean but she was really distraught.

"But you want to hear the sad part?" #7 asked but didn't even wait for an answer. "I saw the guy who shot me, but I was afraid to tell the cops for so long I forgot what he looked like."

"Wow, but why were you afraid?" she asked. #7 got up and walked over two her stuff and pulled out a video tape. She put the tape in a voice came on.

"Hello Samantha, I know your watching this right now because in under five minutes you'll find a letter saying when/ where you've watched this. Also if you watch this with an adult or cop or anyone like that… if it's a child no biggie. It's not the like they can do anything." The voice said. "Well I expect to see you soon but you may not know this." Then the screen went blank.

"Wow" #5 finally said. "That is freaky."

"But what's even freakier," #7 said looking freaked out. "Every time I've watched this video soon after I found that letter he was mentioning."

"Man the voice sounds familiar…"#5 started.

"I know I've tried everything I could think of…I matched sound frequencies, I've searched databases for similar recordings, I ran searches to see if that was a voice changer he was using, I've even hacked into the police files and pulled past cases to see if there were any similar cases, but nope. Nothing was similar to his voice." #5 got up and started pacing then looked out the window.

"Oh my gosh," she said and reached out the window. When #5 came back in she was holding a letter. #7 felt her heart drop.

_Dear Samantha and Abigail Lincoln… _When the two of them read this they looked at each other uneasily.

_It's been a while since you've watched this. You probably thought he wouldn't send the letters or he won't see me, but no I clearly see everything that goes on with you. You will never figure out who I am. I will follow you everywhere and you will never know. _

_By the way #5 how are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while. Hope you two are really screwed._

There was no signature just a drop of blood.

(me) WHOHOHOHO we've just one our championship b-ball game YAY! Happy Happy joy joy,

(3) Happy, happy, joy, joy.

(2) They've lost it.

(me) hey I've never won a championship game in this league.

Well got to go. I'll try to update more often.


	20. i finally posted

(me) ok well sry this story was temporarily on hold but for the past week I've been eating, sleeping, and breathing basketball and history. I've had like 5 basketball games and I have been studying non-stop s.s. for this academic Olympic thing. WHICH I LOST! Well anyway I'll try to update more.

#5 dragged #7 out of her room and into #2's room.

"Hey get out of my room!" #2 yelled who seemed to be in the middle of something.

"We need to use your voice machine thingie," #5 told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"We've" she said pointing to herself and #7 "receive a little disquieting information and we need to check it out."

"Ok do you need any help?" #2 asked wiping the sweat off his head.

"If we need it we'll holler for you," #7 said and #2 went back to work on whatever he was doing. #5 and 7 sat down and a machine and they each put on head phones. #5 injected the tape into a slot and a wave frequency line came onto the screen. The voice soon came on and #5 pressed a few buttons and the voice muted but you heard something in the backround.

"I muted the voice and #5's replaying the back-round noise," #5 said. There wasn't much noise until near the end where there was a clinking sort of noise. #5 seemed to hear it to because she took the mouse and highlighted the section and it played-back that certain section. The same noise came on and #5 gave #7 a look as if she was asking "do you recognize it?". #7 just shrugged and racked her brain to see if she recognized it. She thought about it, she recognized it but couldn't pin-point what it was. #5 was just about to signal for #2 when #7 realized what it was. It was the sound of skateboards or rollerblades on a ramp. She told #5 who said that was very helpful because there were about 10 million skate-parks in the U.S. They paced around the room, receiving awkward stares from #2. They thought about how they could trace the video tape but then #2 got up and found a note on his windowsill. He gave it over to #5 who read it aloud.

"Dear #s 5 and 7," she read. "You are on the right track with the skate park idea, but as you realized there are many skate parks so I'll give you a hint because you'll never figure it out. There may be many large ones but this is one of the largest of the fifty. There is a large area up north and more in the south but this is in the west. It close to where you are but it maybe in a different area. It is also the largest skate park in the area and is quite famous. If you figure this clue out go to the location and the next clue will be there" when she finish she looked up, looking skeptical.

"Repeat the first line of the poem," #7 told her and she did. "One of the largest of the 50, there are 50 states so maybe it's…CALIFORNIA!"

"Makes sense," said #2.

"A large area up north and more in the south but this is in the west, so it must be on the west coast. Man it's sounding like the skate park is by us." #7 and hopped onto #2's computer.

"What are you doing?" #2 asked.

"Remember the last part about it being the largest skate park in the area?-so I'm running a search for large skate parks on the west coast of California." she said. "Aha! It's the largest one, Skatetopia, stupid adults make everything so obvious. Shit one problem!" #7 exclaimed.

"What?" they both asked.

"It closed down two month ago!" #7 said.

"Well #5 thinks we should go any way." #5 said.

"Agree," #2 said.

"Yea #2 go tell #1 our situation and get an aircraft we'll leave in 20 minutes!" #7 ordered and #2 jumped up fake saluted and ran off.

"Idiot," #5 muttered and they both laughed.

Ok finally done with this chapter. I got good news and bad. Bad I have pink-eye sort of or an infection so I should get a lot of posting done cause I might not go to skool.


	21. 21 AHHHHHH

Ok I will TRY to end this before the story reaches 100 chapters…try. Oh and new Found Dude is, this, enough, commas, for, you! I swear I'm not trying to get on the New York Times Bestseller List! So dude chill.

The ship soon left for the skate park. #1 gave a quick briefing while they were riding.

"Ok according to #5 and 7, #7 received this tape when her mother was killed. So we are going to track who sent it." #1 said pacing around.

"We are approaching base captain!" #2 called from the steering wheel.

"Ok team lets get ready, if anyone finds anything call for the others," #1 said.

"Ok,"

"Whatever"

"You've got it,"

"Alright let's go!" #1 called and they started searching for anything. They all walked out of the ship and entered the old skate park. When they walked in they saw that the park was in mint condition. They walked around, but couldn't find anything. #7 walked over to the door to see if there was any outdoor ramps, but when she reached the door it turned out to be locked!

"Um…dudes? I think we have a problem!" she called and went racing over to the other door to see if it was locked. It was. "Yea…major problem."

"What? What's wrong?" they all asked.

"The doors…are locked," she said and they heard a very loud creak from behind them. They all jumped around but to see nothing.

"Well if we can't get out the old fashioned way," #1 said and took out a device (a/n the one he used in operation college, I think, the one that burnt a hole through the door) and started burning a hole through the door, with no prevail. "Ok?" he said facing his team. They looked at the door and it looked exactly the same before #1 started using the thing.

"Why don't chall stand back and watch a REAL man do the work!" #4 called from behind them. They all took a step to the side and #4 went running at the door. When he was five feet away he jumped up and kicked the door. His foot collided, hard with the door but the door didn't budge, but #4 fell backwards. They all started to laugh.

"#4 we're watching, but we ain't learning," #5 said.

"Yea, yea, we'll see what's so funny bout it." #4 mumbled.

"Ok team let's split up and see if we can find a way out," #1 ordered. #7 walked over towards a ladder and started climbing up. When she reached the top it looked like an ice cream parlor. She looked around and found a note on the counter. #7 picked it up and quickly slid down the ladder.

"Hey you guys check this out!" she called and the rest of the team came rushing over.

"What is it?" they all asked.

"It's another riddle," she responded.

"Well read it," they told her.

"Water pours from every direction, but no where to run. You have found the wrong clue. Now your time has come…" she read aloud. "Ok can anyone make heads-or-tails of that?" #7 asked looking skeptical.

"I think I can," #4 said. They all looked at him to realize he was staring at something. They all looked where he was looking and saw water, and a lot of it, approaching.

Ok this story is gonna KILL me! Ok my chaps I think are getting worse and worse. I'm gonna try to end it soon, hopefully. Oh and NFD IS THAT ENOUGH COMMAS


	22. Ok now chapter 22 not naming tem

Ok I'm defintitly ending it SOON

Oh an by the way if you don't like the ending let me know and I might do an alternate ending.

They all started running away from the approaching water, but they soon hit a wall.

"What are we gonna do now!" #5 asked and #7 looked up.

"We're going up!" #7 called and took out a thingie. (a/n it's on the tip of my toungue! It's the thingie dudes use to go from the ground to the roof of a building or w/e) "Everyone grab on!" They all grabbed onto #7 and she shot the…thingie to a platform about 25 feet above them. On the way up #7 looked down to see the water rising underneath them. They soon reached the platform. It wasn't that large it looked like it was made for a ramp but the ramp was never put in or they took it down. They each pulled or pushed the others onto the ramp and soon were all on. The water was still rising but it looked like it wouldn't reach them. They all waited on the platform trying to come up with an idea to get down. #4 started pacing around.

"Well weh definitely can't go into the water, cause SOME o' us can't swim," #4 said.

"Yes we know #4," they all told him.

"Well then weh can…I got netting," #4 told them and continued pacing.

"#4 would you sit down! Your rocking the platform," #1 ordered but he continued to pace.

"#4 did you hear me…#4!" #1 screamed because #4 started falling off the platform.

"#4!" they all called. #7 who was the closest grabbed his hand but she didn't have a firm grip and he started to slip.

"I COULD USE A HAND!" #7 called, but it was too late she lost grip on #4 and he started falling.

"#4 hold on!" #3 called starting to panic. #4 hit the water and he was flopping around trying to stay above the water. "What are we going to, what are we going to do!" #3 was saying.

"I got an idea…" #7 and jumped off the platform.

"#7 are you crazy!" she heard #1 call as she went into a swan dive.

"YES!" she called back before hitting the water. She swam over to where #4 hit the water but she couldn't find him. "Oh shit," she said and went underwater. She looked around but didn't see him. She looked down and saw him sinking. She swam as fast as she could to where he was but she started running out of breath. She grabbed his arm and started swimming up towards the surface. She soon reached it and started gasping for breath. She pulled #4 up above surface. She took out the thingie and shot it at the platform. It hooked onto the platform and they started going up. She looked at #4 but he seemed to be unconscious. They reached the platform and #3 went rushing over to #4. "Hey #3 maybe you should give #4 a mouth to mouth." She joked hoping that #3 would catch the hint, but #3 just glared at her. #7 smiled and that's when she caught on.

"People stand back I'm trained at this," she lied and started giving mouth to mouth to #4, sort-of.

"Um…#3 you're actually supposed to give #4 air not choke him!" #2 exclaimed and #3 stopped kissing him. It seemed half-way through the kiss and started kissing back and was surprised when she stopped. They both started to blush.

"#4 do me a favor, LEARN HOW TO SWIM!" #7 said spitting up some water.

"Sure, and thanks," he said.

"No problem," she responded and smiled.

"#7?" #1 asked.

"Yea," she responded.

"How many times have you jumped off something high up and landed in water to save someone?" he asked reminiscing to that day when her father was chasing them.

"A couple," she said laughing.

"So how we gonna get out of here?" #3 asked.

"Well there's a window over there, but I don't know how we'll reach it." #2 said.

"Leave that to me," #7 said and shot the thingie to the window. "We can climb across to the window…and I'll go behind you #4 incase you fall." She added to #4's scared look. They all went across and jumped out of the window and into a tree. They climbed down the tree and saw a man in an over coat putting a note on the ground by the skate park entrance.

"Hey STOP!" they all called and started chasing the guy.

Well that's all folks!

DISCLAMIER: (haven't put in a while) don't own, down own, DON'T OWN!


	23. Chapter 23 i lke not naming chappies its...

Ok here we go again

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHIN!

"Hey stop!" they all screamed and went running after him. He started running but they caught up to him. #5 who was closest to him jumped on top of him.

"Gotcha!" she said. "Oh my ah!" she screamed and went flying.

"#5!" they screamed.

"Take care of #5 I'll go after him," #7 said and started running after the guy. The guy looked behind him and #7 thought he looked familiar. She knew she couldn't catch up to him so she turned on her roller-skate shoes and took off after him. She gained quickly and was about to spring onto him when he turned around.

"Oh my god!" she said and he threw something at her but she dodged it. She gained speed and was only a few feet away from him. They were going near the docks but #7 was confused because he was heading for a dead end. They were going into an alleyway and she saw a brick wall coming up.

"No where to run!" she called out. He just turned around and smiled. He hit something on the wall and a doorway appeared. He went into the door way and disappeared from site. She wanted revenge on her mother so she went in after him. Once she entered the door closed behind her. "Okay I really don't like this," she said aloud. It was really dark in there and she ended up tripping and fell face first into the ground. "Ow much! C'mon out I know you're in here!" She walked around the place while there was a stabbing pain in he back telling her to turn around. She entered a room which looked like it was entirely made of marble. In the center was a golden chair with someone sitting in it.

"We meet again Samantha," said the person.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked.

"Don't you get it? I'm the one who has been sending you those letters, I'm the one who attacked your family, I'm the one who killed your mother!"

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed. "You just…you'll pay for that! You tried to kill my friends you killed my mother… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" she screamed.

"I've killed her and I try to kill them to, but don't you see my real target has been you. I hired Jed and your father to kill you, but they didn't succeed…damn imbeciles. I tried killing your friends for two reasons one because they were always ruining my plans and two you were getting way to close to them."

"You done yet?" #7 asked in a bored tone. "I've defeated you once and I can do it again."

"We'll see about that!" he said and threw a fireball at her which she easily dodged.

"Bring it on!" she called and went charging at him.

_OUTSIDE_

"Her tracking signal leads right here but it's a wall," #2 said holding a tacking device in his hands.

"Well then she has to be in there," #4 said leaning against the wall. "Unless your device is malfunction….AHHHHH!" he screamed because the wall he was leaning against opened up and he fell into the passage way #7 went in.

"Good work #4," #1 said, "now team let's move out!"

Ok this story is really getting bad. Oh and dudes if you don't review, even flames, I'll end this story cause I don't think anyone's reading this. So if no one is I'll work on my other stories.


	24. FINI

Still no reviews even if you don't like it please PLEASE PLEASE review!

"C'mon team lets move it!" #1 ordered.

"Man look at all this stuff!" #2 said. They all looked around to see different things. There were things from guns to furniture.

"Five bucks this stuff was stolen," #5 whispered to #1 and he nodded.

"I don't like it in here," #3 said.

"Well the quicker we find #7 the better," #2 said.

"Hey guys check this out," #5 said pointing to a door that was made of pure gold.

"Wow!" they said in awe.

"Is it open?" #1 asked.

"Yea," #5 said and opened the door. They all peaked into the room and saw #7 fighting with someone. #7 had her back towards them but they saw who she was fighting it was…father. (a/n no surprise there, well I couldn't think of any better villain so…) They were about to go in when #1 held them back.

"This is a battle she has to fight on her own." He said and they all agreed. They all watched #7 punch father in the jaw and father throw a fireball which missed her by an inch.

"Is this all you've got! My grandmother can fight better then that and she's dead!" #7 screamed. Father got pissed and threw another fireball at her which hit her arm. "Oh shit that hurt," she said and grabbed her arm. It looked like there would be a permanent burn there. "Heeeeeeeya!" She said and did a perfect kick to his head which it look knock him out cold.

"Ow!" #s 1-5 said aloud.

"Remind me not to piss her off," #2 said.

"Hey you guys! I know your behind the door," #7 called.

"Man that was awesome!" #2 said.

"Yea you really kick dat cruddy adult's butt!" #4 said.

"Thanks you guys," #7 blushing.

"Can we get out of here this place is giving me the hebby-jeeves." #3 said looking around.

"Yea let's go," #5 said and they all started heading for the exit.

"Problem where is the exit?"#1 asked.

"Well if we can't find one we'll just have to make one," #7 said and nodded to #1 who took out that laser thingie and made a whole in the wall. "Now let's beat it." They left the place. They were walking towards the tree house when #7 saw something out of the corner of her eye. She flipped around to see nothing.

"What's wrong #7?" #1 asked.

"Nothing, nothing," she replied but she was pretty sure of what she saw. She was pretty sure she saw her mom.

FINI

ALLELUIA! I finally finished go me!


End file.
